


Numbers

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a man who was supposed to know most, he couldn’t believe how long it took him to realize your importance in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> The best angst ideas come from the best songs.
> 
> Please suggest happy songs for me to write to so I don't make my favorite characters suffer.

Tired, stressed, and drained.

Such were the words to summarize Akashi’s current condition.

Although a man who wanted to try and live up to the expectations of his family, he finds himself at a small dilemma of stumbles and dead ends. The only fortunate thing happening in his life now was that his father hasn’t called him a disappointment yet.

Yet.

But if he doesn’t go beyond his A game, then chances are he can probably say goodbye to ever thinking his father has any faith in him. Then again, maybe giving up and calling it quits would actually be a good idea if it meant that his shoulders would be lifted off the current weight he was holding.

He slumps onto his couch, eyes closed as he attempts to think through the circumstances thrown at him.

His phone rings. He allows two rings to pass before answering it. His eyes flutter open as grabs his from his pocket. His eyes focus on the celling as he brings the cellphone to his ear.

“You okay?” Your voice seems to calm him down.

He laughs wryly, “I wouldn’t exactly call my condition okay, but I guess I could be worse.”

“Bad day?”

“The worst I’ve had yet if I had to be completely honest.”

“Ouch, I’m sorry to hear that.”

There’s a pause in the middle of your conversation. Akashi lets out an exhale, running a hand through his hair as he awaits you to speak once more.

“Say…” You begin, “I can head over if you’d like.”

He thinks for a moment, managing to smile a bit.

“You’re welcome to drop by anytime.”

Akashi finds himself back to his train of thoughts. Work, paper work, business… Basically just work. Maybe he should just sleep it all off. Yeah, that actually sounded nice. When was the last time he’s ever gotten the adequate hours of sleep?

Moreover, when was the last time he’s ever gotten a good night’s rest?

Somehow all these thoughts he was having were starting to make him laugh.

Maybe he was losing it.

It all ceases once he hears a knock on his door.

“It’s me,” you utter, voice slightly muffled due to the distance and barrier of the walls.

He gets up, making sure not to keep you waiting too long.

Akashi opens the door and you find yourself pulled into his embrace. He buries his face onto your shoulder and you return the gesture tenderly. Your hand running through his hair, he lets out another sigh.

You don’t move, you just hold him.

Letting go, he cups your face and you lean in. Lips touch and you two keep it steady and slow, savoring the warmth. There are days when Akashi can’t help but feel guilty for calling you like this. For release. For comfort. For relief. For warmth.

For touch.

You always reassure him now and again.

Pulling away, you breathe. “This is for both of us.”

And somehow everything just seems to work out afterwards.

You take matters to the bed. Shrugging your coat off as you hover above him. You take some time to catch your breath as he helps you remove your clothing.

No more work.

No more stress.

He had you for the night.

* * *

_5 am._

He finds you up and already redressing yourself. He doesn’t say anything but gets up himself, needing to head to work in an hour or so.

“Morning,” You say with a smile.

He nods, “Heading out so soon, huh?”

“You know how things work between us, Sei.”

To be honest, he doesn’t.

Things have always been complicated since this all started.

But he doesn’t protest nor does he say anything about it either.

“Of course.”

* * *

Numb.

_Numb._

There’s a gap within his heart.

He realizes it after a sip of his wine.

There’s a slight sting in his mouth, but he tries not to think about it.

From his usually work-filled mind, his thoughts go to you. His refuge, his pillar. For a man who was supposed to know most, he couldn’t believe how long it took him to realize your importance in his life. Beyond the sweet words you whisper, beyond the nights of relieving the other of the weight you both held.

You two decide to meet in the bar this time, both having only finished work minutes before.

Entering the bar, he acknowledges your presence and orders you your drink.

“Blue Moon, right?” He asks.

You nod, “Yeah, that’ll do.”

The bartender nods and leaves the two of you to your business once he provides you with your drink as he gets his payment.

Akashi places his attention on you this time. For once he’s not anticipating a call or an appointment clarification.

Fortunately for him, work hasn’t been as bad as it had been.

But he sees the tired look in your eyes.

“Everything okay?”

He’s concerned.

You nod and give him a smile, the same reassuring smile he’s gotten so accustomed to seeing when you two are all alone.

“Peachy, just…”

You lean into him, your hands resting on his shoulders you pull yourself closer. His breath hitches for a moment and he shuts his eyes.

Your voice is barely a whisper.

“I just need you to make me feel better.”

He surrenders to your touch.

The bitter taste of alcohol lingers in his mouth.

He wanted more from you than all this.


End file.
